mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Raelag
Raelag '''(Agrael) - jeden z głównych protagonistów Heroes of Might and Magic V. Prawa ręka Kha-Beletha (Władcy Demonów), a następnie (po przemianie u Tieru) - czarnoksiężnik i mroczny elf. Debiutował w misji "Pułapka" kampanii "Królowa", gdzie jako lord demonów Agrael zorganizował porwanie Izabeli - małżonki króla Imperium Gryfów Nikolaja. W następnej misji tej kampanii ("Upadek króla"), kiedy Godryk uwolnił Izabelę z więzienia, początkowo próbował ją odbic, w końcu jednak osobiście zamordował na polu bitwy króla Nikolaja, który przedtem bezskutecznie usiłował go wygnac przy użyciu Serca Gryfa. Izabela poprzysięgła zemstę królobójcy i wysłała przeciwko niemu oddziały dowodzone przez Godryka, udało mu się jednak zbiec do Sheogh. Tam spotkała go niespodzianka: zaatakował go podwładny Władcy Demonów - Erasial. Agrael wyszedł jednak ze starcia zwycięsko. Przesłuchał Erasiala i dowiedział się, że został on wysłany po Serce Gryfa do mauzoleum zabitego Nikolaja, oraz, że Agraelowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo za zdradzenie Władcy Demonów. Agrael zdecydował się na zdobycie artefaktu: wyruszył do mauzoleum, zabił strażników pod wodzą rycerza Stephana i pokonał kolejnego wysłannika z Sheogh - Veyera. Skontaktował się przy tym z druidem Tieru, który zaoferował mu pomoc. Po wielu starciach z armią elfów (droga do Tieru wiodła przez ziemie ich państwa -Irollan) zajął miasto portowe Erewel i udał się w podróż. Bliską współpracowniczką Agraela był sukkubus imieniem Biara, obdarzona zdolnością wcielania się w rozmaite postacie. Próbowała ona ukraśc Serce Gryfa swemu partnerowi, ten jednak uniemożliwił jej to. Spotkawszy sie z druidem, dowiedział się, że Władca snuł co do Izabeli plany o wiele większe, niż tylko związane z polityką (narodziny Mesjasza Demonów), po czym wziął udział w rytuale oczyszczenia, który pernamentnie zmienił go w mrocznego elfa. Przybrał imię '''Raelag. Jako mroczny elf Raelag zadebiutował w misji "Wódz klanu" kampanii "Czarnoksiężnik". Stanął w szranki o tytuł wodza klanu Piętna Cienia i zwyciężył. Pragnąc zjednoczyc mroczne elfy z Ygg-Chall, podbił ziemie klanu Nocnych Czerepów, a następnie uczynił to z (notabene sprzymierzonym z demonami) klanem Blizny Duszy. Tym razem jego prawą ręką została tajemnicza mroczna elfka - Shadya, która lojalnie wspierała go we wszystkich przedsięwzięciach. Raelag odkrył za pomocą Płonącego Zwierciadła spotkanie Władcy Demonów z Veyerem, któremu nakazał uprowadzenie Izabeli. Wódz Piętna Cienia rozpoczął pościg za nim: dopadł go i zabił na pustkowiach Sheogh, przez które przejeżdżali królowa Imperium Gryfów i nekromanta Markal. Ostrzegł ja o zamierzeniach monarchy demonów, ta jednak wolała podążyc z Markalem do mauzoleum Nikolaja. W późniejszym czasie połączył siły z Godrykiem, przywódcą elfów Findanem i czarodziejem Zehirem, wraz z którymi zszedł do samych czeluści Sheogh i wyeliminował Kha-Beletha. Jako lord demonów Agrael posiadał specjalizację Aura szybkości, która zwiększała inicjatywę jednostek w jego armii o 1% za każdy poziom doświadczenia zdobyty przez Agraela. W skład jego wojsk początkowych mogło wchodzic od 16 do 23 impów, od 9 do 11 rogatych demonów i od 0 do 3 piekielnych ogarów. Początkowym zaklęciem Agraela była Prawa Moc. Jego oficjalna biografia brzmiała tak: Agrael szybko torował sobie drogę w górę hierarchii kultystów demonów, aż wreszcie został prawą ręką samego Władcy Demonów. Przeciwnicy zarzucają mu brawurę i przerost ambicji, lecz kontrolowana agresywność Agraela sprawiła, że stał się cenionym dowódcą. Atakuje zawsze, gdy nadarza się dobra okazja, nie waha się też podejmować ogromnego ryzyka, jeśli uważa, że nagroda za trudy jest ich warta. en:Raelag ru:Раилаг Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy (Heroes of Might and Magic V) Kategoria:Lordowie demonów (Heroes of Might and Magic V)